Code: Veronica XTension
by Hungarian ReFanGirl
Summary: Az első magyar resident evil fanfiction ezen az oldalon. Három részes novella amely fényt derít néhány megválaszolatlan kérdésre a Code Veronicában. Persze nem feltétlenül így történt de én így képzeltem el.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil – Code: Veronica X-tension**

1. rész

Egy átlagember valószínűleg halálra rémülne egy rothadó, sétáló hulla láttán. Ez természetes, hiszen ilyesmi nem létezik. A halottak nem sétálgatnak. A horrorfilmekben akad belőlük bőven, na de a valóságban más a helyzet. Ha valaki egyszer meghal, az halott is marad. Nem kel ki a sírból, és főleg nem támad meg másokat

Ada Wong tökéletesen tisztában volt ezzel. Viszont átélt már jópár veszélyes helyzetet élete során, és ennek köszönhetően egy nagyon fontos dolgot megtanult: Ha az ember nem hisz a szemének azonnal, és nem fogadja el a valóságot, az könnyen végzetes lehet. A valóság azonban néha elkeserítő tud lenni.

_Elkeserítő._

Ada vett egy mély lélegzetet és visszatartotta a levegőt, hogy pontosabban tudjon célozni. A pisztolyt egyenesen a zombi bal szemgolyójára irányította.

_Márpedig zombik sajnos léteznek._

Meghúzta a ravaszt. A lövedék becsapódott a nyomorult teremtmény szemüregébe. A szem eltűnt, a helyén már csak egy sötét, nedves lyuk tátongott. A zombi hallatott még egy utolsó, iszonyú hörgést miközben hanyatt vágódott, aztán nem mozdult többet. Ada megkönnyebülten kifújta a levegőt, és visszadugta pisztolyát a combjára szíjazott tokba. Eleinte még számolta hány élőhalottal végzett, de aztán feladta. Rengetegen voltak. Raccoon City rendőrkapitánysága ehhez képest játszótér volt.

_Nem beszélve az átkozott Vadászokról. A legújabb sorozat példányai halálos mérget hordoznak a bőrük alatt. Elég egy karcolás, és a méreg azonnal megbénítja az emberi testet…_

Megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot. A Vadászok gyilkos bestiák voltak, ha összefut velük mindennek vége. A küldetésre kellett koncentrálnia. Nem számított semmi más. Egy pillanatra elfogta a _de javu_ érzés. Utoljára Raccoon Cityben érzett ilyen elszántságot magában. A helyzet akkor is eléggé kilátástalan volt, de folyton biztatta magát hogy sikerülni fog. Bár az újonc, zöldfülű rendőr mellett nem sok esélyt jósolt magának.

_Bizony, Leon legtöbbször csak akadályozott, de ha nem lett volna mellettem, talán már nem élnék…_

Így is egy hajszálon múlt, hogy megúszta. A három hónappal ezelőtti incidens kishíján véget vetett karrierjének. Sajnos, elkövette azt a hibát hogy az érzelmeire hallgatott. Ez volt a másik dolog amit azóta megtanult: _Ne hagyd hogy a szíved diktáljon, mert a végén te szívod meg._

Elhatározta hogy ezentúl bármilyen szimpatikus pasival is hozza össze a sors a küldetései során, nem fog együttműködni vele, nem fogja megmenteni a seggét és főleg nem fog flörtölni. Három hónappal ezelőtt, a Raccoon City katasztrófa idején azonban még gyenge volt, nem tudott úrrá lenni az érzésein.

_Túlságosan el voltam foglalva Leonnal és nem hallottam a lépéseket a hátam mögött. Ha már korábban eltávolítom a srácot az útból, minden másként alakult volna._

Csakhogy a probléma pontosan itt volt. Sosem lett volna képes ártatlan embert ölni. Ráadásul Leon tetszett neki, sőt…

_Talán belé is szerettem. De ez már nem számít._

Azon az éjszakán Anette Birkin rálőtt Adára, és ezzel a küldetés majdnem befuccsolt. Pedig már csak egy hajszál választotta el a G-vírus mintától. Ada a lövés erejétől átesett a korláton, Leon pedig kétségbeesetten kapott a keze után. Még épp időben. De az elkerülhetetlent így is csak pár másodperccel tudta késleltetni.

_Én pedig már nem küzdöttem. Biztos voltam benne hogy meghalok. Ráadásul aznap több súlyos sebet is szereztem már, és egy vállba kapott pisztolygolyó nem igazán könnyítette meg a helyzetet…_

Ezután következett a zuhanás. A híd alatt ki tudja hány méteres mélység tátongott. És Ada egyszercsak azt érezte hogy zuhan. Várta a becsapódást, és a mindent megváltó sötétséget. De legnagyobb csodálkozására ez nem következett be. Egyrészt nem zuhant olyan sokat, mint amire számított. Másrészt…

_Valami puhára estem rá!_

Csak ködösen emlékezett a történtekre. A zuhanás után félájultan, sebesülten feküdt a puha valamin, ami megmentette az életét. Próbálta összeszedni magát, tudta hogy tovább kell mennie, talán megtalálhatja Leont is még… Azonban képtelen volt megmozdulni, szédült a fájdalomtól és hányingere is volt. Végül nagynehezen az oldalára gördült, és kinyitotta a szemét. Egyből megértette, hogy nincs tovább. Nincs több esélye. A puha szőnyeg ugyanis egy élőlény volt. Egy hatalmas, mutáns húsevő növényen feküdt, amely valószínűleg szintén az elszabadult T-vírus eredménye volt.

_Ugyanaz a vírus, amelyik itt is pusztít…_

Ada eközben elérte a kijelölt helyet. Gondolataiból kizökkentette a tenger látványa. A Rockfort sziget egyik legmagasabb pontján állt, egy széles sziklapárkányon. A párkány alatt szédítő mélységbe vesző meredek sziklafal húzódott. Tökéletes kilátás nyílt a végtelen óceánra. A nap már lemenőben volt, sugarai vörösre festették a tengerrel egybeolvadó horizontot. A víz csendesen fodrozódott a lágy szélben. Ada mélyen beszívta a sós tengerparti levegőt.Elhelyezkedett az egyik kiálló szikladarab mögött, és elővette mellénye belső zsebéből a távcsövet.

A feladat egyszerű volt: Figyelni a sziget környékét, közeledő jármű esetén azonnal jelezni.És persze korántsem ez volt a küldetés lényege. Még hátra volt az antarktiszi Umbrella bázis megtisztítása. A T-vírus ott is hatalmas pusztítást végzett, így a küldetés talán nehezebb lesz mint gondolták...

Erről ismét eszébe jutott Raccoon City. A szeme elé emelte a távcsövet, és elgondolkozva kezdte kémlelni az óceánt.

Racoon City lakossága egy őrült tudós hiábja miatt pusztult el. Ezen a szigeten azonban szó sem volt véletlenről. Albert Wesker pontosan előkészített minden apró részletet az akcióhoz

_Wesker mindig is értette a dolgát. Ha ő nincs, én már rég halott lennék._

Megintcsak eszébe jutott a borzalom, ami kishíján a vesztét okozta: A hatalmas növény gyökerei behálózták a padlót, és a falakat. Húsos indák és levelek borítottak mindent. Ada egy indakötegen feküdt, és ahogy felpillantott a falra, meglátta az óráiási virágokat. Az egyik a szeme láttára nyílt ki, és egy hosszú, nyelv szerű inda kúszni kezdett lefelé.

_És egyenesen engem vett célba!_

De nem tehetett semmit. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, semmi ereje nem maradt. Ráadásul a golyó ütötte sebből egyre csak folyt a vér, nem beszélve a többi sérüléséről. Azon kapta magát hogy sietteti a növényt, jöjjön, végezzen vele gyorsan, csak szűnjön meg az átkozott, elviselhetetlen fájdalom.

Aztán váratlanul, erős fény árasztotta el a helyiséget, és Ada látni vélte, amint egy rakétalövedék becsapódik az undok húsevő növény virágai közé. A virágokat és indákat megsemmisítette a robbanás. Az elégett, elszenesedett maradványok a földre potyogtak. Ismét megmenekült. Tudta azonban, hogy hiába. Ha a növény nem ölte meg, a fájdalmai és a vérveszteség majd megteszik. Szerette volna látni megmentőjét, de izmai nem engedelmeskedtek akaratának. Csak feküdt, és sajnálattal gondolt arra, mennyi mindent nem tett meg ebben az életben, amit szeretett volna.

És ekkor meglátta Weskert. A férfi letérdelt mellé, a rakétavetőt levette a válláról és a földre helyezte. El nem tudta képzelni hogy került oda, és hogyan talált rá, de már nem igazán érdekelte. Már nem érdekelte semmi, egyetlen dolgot kívánt: hogy megszabaduljon a szenvedéstől.

A következő pillanatban egy injekciós tű csillant meg Wesker kezében. Ada riadtan meredt a fecskendőre, de nem szólt semmit. Nem próbált ellenkezni, nem is lett volna ereje. Aztán egy apró szúrást érzett a karján. Az injekció tartalma immár a vérében volt.

A szer azonnal hatni kezdett. Nem tudta, hogy maga a T-vírus került a testébe, vagy egyszerűen csak valami erős fájdalomcsillapító, de már egyáltalán nem volt olyan rosszul. Sőt, kezdte visszanyerni az erejét. Úgy érezte, a sejtjei regenerálódnak, sebei összehúzódnak. A rejtélyes hatóanyag jelentős mértékben felgyorsította a gyógyulási folyamatokat. A vállán lévő sebből egyszercsak kilökődött a pisztolygolyó, és fémes koppanással landolt a padlón. Ada felült, és megtapogatta a sebet. A keze sima bőrfelületet érintett, a sérülés majdhogynem nyomtalanul begyógyult. Az oldalán lévő mély vágásból is csak egy vékony heg maradt.

Amikor kérdőre vonta Weskert hogy mi a fenét művelt vele, a férfi csak annyit mondott: Egy kis meglepetés William Birkintől. Ada azóta többet is megtudott a T-antitest X-ről. Eredetileg a T-vírus ellenszereként lett kifejlesztve, de William titokban tovább kísérletezett vele. A szer nemcsak a T-vírus fertőzést gyógyította, hanem gyakorlatilag képes volt visszahozni embereket a halálból, sőt, akár egy zombi rothadó, elhalt szöveteit is regenerálni tudta. Ada jelenleg is tartott magánál belőle egy adagot, biztonsági célokra – méghozzá az utolsó adagot, ugyanis a szerből alig néhány milligramm készült. Ez a gyógyszer valószínűleg megváltotta volna az emberiséget, ha Williamnek sikerül befejezni a projektet. Sajnos azonban a kutató életét vesztette Raccoon Cityben, és minden tudását magával vitte a sírba…

Mivel a készítmény még csak kezdeti, kísérleti stádiumban volt, mellékhatás szinte mindig jelentkezett. Wesker fél évvel ezelőtt a Spencer kastélyban így tett szert emberfeletti erőre, miután a hatóanyagnak köszönhetően visszatért a halálból. Ada hálát adott az égnek hogy ő nem végezte narancssárga macskaszemekkel. Bár jóval erősebb lett mint azelőtt volt, de ez nem zavarta. Nagy hasznát vette bizonyos helyzetekben. A gyógyszerről azóta sem beszéltek senkinek. Még az Umbrella sem tudott róla.

Ada hirtelen ismét visszacsöppent a valóságba. Valamiféle mozgást látott a távolban. Élesebbre állította a távcső fókuszát, és a könyökét a kiálló szikladarab tetejére támasztotta. A távoli objektum szélsebesen szelte a vizet. Nagyon lassan végül azt is ki lehetett venni, hogy egy motorcsónak közeledik. Elrakta a távcsövet, és már vette volna elő a rádiót, amikor váratlanul zajt hallott a háta mögül.

_Ó ne, csak ne most! _

Kibiztosította a pisztolyát, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordult, a fegyvert pedig előreszegezte.  
Nem látott azonban semmit. A pisztoly lézersugara ide-oda ugrált a bokrok és a sziklák között. Valami biztos hogy ólálkodott a közelben. Tett néhány óvatos lépést, aztán megtorpant, amikor megérezte a bűzt. Alvadt vér, és rothadó hús szaga volt. Aztán az egész egy szempillantás alatt történt. Egy hatalmas fekete, nyálkás test ugrott ki egy bokor takarásából, és éhes morgással egyenesen Adára vetette magát. A nő felkiáltott, a fegyver kiesett a kezéből. A lökés erejétől hátratántorodott, elvesztette egyensúlyát és lecsúszott a sziklapárkányról. Még az utolsó pillanatban fél kezével elkapta a párkány szélét. A mutáns kutya átesett rajta, és a szédítő mélységű szakadékba zuhant.

_Most aztán nyakig benne vagyok…_

Ada szabad kezével kétségbeesetten kezdett kutatni nadrágja zsebében, aztán előhúzott egy pisztolynak látszó tárgyat. A fegyverrel becélozta a sziklát, amin pár perccel ezelőtt könyökölt. Meghúzta a ravaszt, és a pisztolyból egy drótkötélre erősített horog lövellt ki, amely végül egyenesen a sziklába fúródott. A kötél nagyot rántott ahogy felhúzta őt. Erősen kapaszkodott a fegyverbe, és a következő pillanatban már ismét a párkányon állt. Sietve felvette a földről az elejtett pisztolyát, és a tokjába dugta, majd a horogfegyvert is elrakta. Miután megbizonyosodott róla hogy nem leselkedik rá több vérszomjas bestia, visszatért megfigyelőhelyére, bár a szíve még mindig a torkában dobogott. Előhúzta mellénye zsebéből a távcsövet és kíváncsian emelte a szeme elé. A motorcsónak már elég közel volt. Azt is ki tudta venni hogy két férfi ül benne. Az egyiket nem ismerte, de a másik hasonlított valakire…

_Leon!_

A csónakot Leon Kennedy vezette. Az a Leon, akinek többször is az életét köszönhette Raccoon Cityben. Gondolatai elkalandoztak, és ismét maga előtt látta a három hónappal ezelőtt történteket. Wesker ellenszere csodákat művelt vele, teljesen felépült, és már csak egyetlen dolog maradt hátra: William Birkin véréből vírusmintát venni. Ada azonban mindenáron meg akarta keresni Leont. Legalább meg akarta köszönni amit érte tett. Vagy valahogy segíteni neki kijutni…

Aztán amikor a pillantása a földön fekvő rakétavetőre esett, remek ötlete támadt. Könnyedén felkapta a fegyvert és miután biztosította Weskert, hogy minden rendben lesz, Leon keresésére indult.

_Természetesen Williamet is meg kellett találnom. Már ami maradt belőle... De Leon ekkor fontosabb volt mindennél. _

Szerencsétlenségére, ekkor az önmegsemmisítő rendszer megkezdte a visszaszámlálást. Öt perce maradt a robbanásig. Nem kellett azonban sokáig keresgélnie, hamar ráakadt a srácra. Még épp időben. A vasúti felüljáróra érve észrevette, ahogy Leon kétségbeesetten lövöldöz a nagy tűzerejű Desert Eagle-lel egy hatalmas lényre, amely látszólag meg sem érezte a testébe csapódó Magnum töltényeket. A lény legalább háromszor akkora volt mint a férfi, hatalmas karmaival épp a betont szántotta fel, ahogy Leon kitért a támadása elől.

Ada nem tétovázott, odakiáltott Leonnak:

_Ezt használd!_

És ledobta a földre a rakétavetőt, nem törődve azzal, hogy Leon felismeri őt, vagy sem. Nos ami azt illeti felismerte, mert a nevét kiáltotta, de Ada nem várhatott tovább, folytatnia kellett a küldetést…

A motorcsónak még messze volt a szigettől, Ada legalább fél órát saccolt az érkezésig.

_Sok idő lesz amíg túl jutnak a zátonyos részen… de vajon mit keres itt Leon?_

Úgy döntött, nem számol be Weskernek arról hogy a csónakban két férfit látott. Nem akarta Leont bajba keverni. Úgy gondolta, a srác megérdemel még egy esélyt. Elővette a rádiót, és lenyomta a hívó gombot. Wesker szinte azonnal felelt a hívásra.

- Mondd.

- A sziget nyugati oldalánál egy motorcsónak közeledik. Körülbelül harminc perc és partot ér. És…egy férfit látok a csónakban S.T.A.R.S. egyenruhában.

Már valóban ki tudta venni a másik ember egyenruháját, de a férfi ismeretlen volt számára.

- Micsoda? Maradj ott, azonnal megyek!

A kapcsolat megszakadt, és Ada ismét magára maradt a gondolataival. Szeretett volna találkozni Leonnal, de tudta hogy ez most nem lehetséges. Különben is, megfogadta hogy nem enged többé az érzelmeinek.

A nap utolsó sugarait is elnyelte a tenger, és Ada egyre kevésbé látta a csónakot. A szürkület sötét fátyolként ereszkedett rá a tájra.

_Leon, vigyázz magadra… _Leeresztete a távcsövet, és mellényzsebébe süllyesztette. Nem maradt más hátra mint várni, hogy a csónak megérkezzen. A többi már Wesker dolga…


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil – Code: Veronica X-tension**

2. rész

A Rockfort sziget immár az enyészet otthona volt. Nem nyújtott többé menedéket a titokzatos és nagymultú Ashford család számára. Edward Ahsford, az Umbrella egyik alapítója szintén ezen a szigeten élt annak idején, akárcsak a legendás szépségű, és páratlan intelligenciájú Veronica Ashford. Most azonban a kastély egy ikerpárnak adott otthont. Egy ikerpárnak, akik egy titkos kísérlet eredményeként jöttek a világra. A projektet Code:Veronica néven könyvelte el Alexander, aki ezután büszkén nevelte fel „gyermekeit", mígnem egy napon saját kísérlete áldozatává vált. Alfred és Alexia Ashford nemcsak szépségükben, hanem intelligenciájukban is utolérték a család első úrnőjét, Veronicát. Idővel azonban kiderült, mégsem sikerült minden tökéletesen. Alexia jelentősen magasabb intelligenciával rendelkezett testvérénél, Alfred sajnos a nyomába sem ért. Alexia már tíz éves korában diplomázott az egyetemen, illetve különféle veszélyes és bonyolult kísérleteket folytatott. Egy alkalommal épp apján próbálta ki egy találmányát, amely borzalmas szörnyeteggé változtatta Alexandert. Alexia ekkor elhatározta hogy tovább fogja tökéletesíteni a T-Veronica vírust, de erre nem volt több lehetősége, mert tizenkét évesen életét vesztette egy laboratóriumi balesetben.

_Legalábbis mindenki ezt hitte._

Wesker azonban tisztában volt az igazsággal. Alexia nem volt halott. A lány még tizenkét éves korában rájött egy csodálatos dologra: Ahhoz hogy egy gazdatest szimbiotikus kapcsolatba léphessen a T-Veronica vírussal, tizenöt évet kell eltöltenie kriogén folyadékban. Alexia pedig így is tett. Titkát ikertestvérére, Alfredra bízta, aki azt a hírt terjesztette, hogy Alexia meghalt. Így titokban tarthatták az Antarktiszi laboratóriumot, és megakadályozták, hogy a lányt bárki megzavarja a hosszú évekig tartó álomban.

_Engem azonban senki nem akdályozhat meg. Ha minden jól megy, ma megszerzem az alvó Alexia testéből a T-Veronica vírust._

Az egyetlen nehézséget okozó tényező Alfred volt. Ezért volt szükség a T-vírusra. Hogy elterelje Alfred figyelmét. Szerencsés esetben, a férfi megfertőződik és onnantól kezdve gyerekjáték lesz az egész...

Alfred Ashford sem volt egyszerű eset. A pasas komplett őrült volt, ezt Wesker már akkor megállapította, amikor először meglátta. Nemsokkal később pedig hallotta beszélni… női hangon, női ruhákban. Alexia ruháiban, kisminkelve. Úgy tűnt Alfred néha abban a tudatban van, hogy Alexia ott él vele a kastélyban. Wesker biztos volt benne hogy ez az emlék évekig kísérteni fogja…

Gondolataiból lépések zaja zökkentette ki. Gyorsan behúzódott egy oszlop árnyékába, és kíváncsian várt a közeledő idegen felbukkanására. Nemsokára meg is pillantotta. Egy fiatal, piros bőrmellényt viselő lány sétált át a palota udvarán, előreszegezett pisztollyal. Végigpásztázta a terepet, és miután megbizonyosodott róla hogy nincs veszély, övébe dugta a fegyvert, és rátette a kezét a palota bejáratának kilincsére.

Wesker ekkor látta megfelelőnek az alkalmat hogy előbújjon rejtekhelyéről. Már pontosan tudta kivel van dolga…

-Üdvözletem!

A lány felriadt a hang hallatán, és ijedten megfordult. Wesker elégedetten elmosolyodott, és folytatta:

- Szóval te lennél a bájos Claire Redfield?

- Ki maga?

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy szellem vagyok, aki visszatért kísérteni… a te drága bátyádat!

- Wesker?!

_Szép, szóval ismer engem a csitri. De nyilván fogalma sincs ki vagyok valójában, most hogy visszatértem a halálból…_

- Úgy tűnik nem kell hosszasan magyarázkodnom igaz? Én vagyok a felelős a szigeten történt katasztrófáért. Ki gondolta volna, hogy téged is itt talállak? – Wesker gúnyosan felnevetett. – De annál jobb! Mert így a hal végre ráakad a horogra… Bizony, a mindig oly gondos és aggódó bátyád neked köszönhetően hamarosan feltűnik majd meglátod!

A lányt szemmel láthatólag nagyon feldühítették ezek a szavak.

- Fogalmam sincs mi történt maga és a bátyám között, de félreismerte őt! Chris nem olyan ember amilyennek gondolja…

Weskert elöntötte a harag. _Hogy mer velem feleselni a kis ribanc!_ Fél kézzel megragadta Claire nyakát. Legszívesebben azonnal megfojtotta volna őt. A lány fájdalmasan felkiáltott, de ő nem engedett a szorításból.

- Gyűlölöm és megvetem Christ!

- Mit akar vele tenni? Ahh…

Wesker nem bírt tovább uralkodni magán és lekevert egy hatalmas pofont. Claire az ütés erejétől a levegőbe repült, és az udvar közepén landolt. A férfi odasétált hozzá mielőtt még a lány felállhatott volna, és kegyetlenül beletaposott a vállába. Idáig úgy gondolta, életben hagyja Clairet, és majd a bátyja jelenlétében végez vele, csak azért hogy Chris mégjobban szenvedjen. _De a francba az egésszel._ _Végzek vele most azonnal!_

- Ó, ha a bátyád ideér, fájdalom lesz látnia hogy meghaltál!

Ismét felnevetett. Ám a nevetést ekkor félbeszakította egy vékony szaggatott hangjelzés.

_Az adóvevő!_

Wesker a füléhez kapott, és fogadta a hívást. A lábát levette Claire-ről, és arrébb sétált.

- Mondd.

- A sziget nyugati oldalánál egy motorcsónak közeledik. Körülbelül harminc perc és partot ér. És…egy férfit látok a csónakban S.T.A.R.S. egyenruhában.

- Micsoda? Maradj ott, azonnal megyek!

Ezalatt Claire megpróbált arrébb mászni, de Wesker egy rúgással ismét a földre terítette őt.

Ha Ada csak egy perccel is később telefonál, bizonyára már megölte volna a lányt

_Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Chris ilyen hamar bekapja a horgot. De így...  
_

- Úgy tűnik, még a hasznomra lehetsz! Életben hagylak… még egy kis ideig!

Mihelyt ezt közölte, elrugaszkodott a földtől, és egy hatalmas ugrással a palotakert magas kőfalának túloldalán landolt.

_Chris, végre ismét találkozhatunk! _

Wesker érezte hogy haragja lassan elpárolog, és izgatottság veszi át a helyét. Megszaporázta lépteit, hogy minél előbb odaérjen a megbeszélt helyre, és felkészüljön az egykori S.T.A.R.S. tag fogadására. Már a katonai kiképző központ udvarának ajtaja előtt járt, amikor valami iszonyú erővel nekicsapódott a hátának. A támadás váratlanul érte, és ez már önmagában feldühítette. Megfordult, és arcára egyből kiült az undor, amikor szemügyre vette a teremtményt. A lény szánalmasan festett, könnyen el lehetett mondani hogy valaha ember volt, most azonban testét sárga, gumiszerű anyag borította, egyik karja helyén teljesen elcsökevényesedett csonk fityegett, a másik pedig izmos volt, és lelógott a földig, akár egy gorilláé. Weskert viszont a szörnyeteg feje borzasztotta el leginkább. A vékony, megnyúlt koponyán szinte átlátszó volt a bőr, tisztán ki lehetett venni a szemüreget, a fogsort, és az orrcsontot.

_Nagy az Isten állatkertje, de az Umbrelláé mégnagyobb…_

Mielőtt a lény ismét támadhatott volna, Wesker előrántotta tokjából a Magnumot, ám a következő pillanatban újabb ütés érte, és a fegyver csattanva landolt a betonpadlón. A férfi meglepődött a szörnyeteg gyorsaságán. Levette napszemüvegét és a zsebébe süllyesztette, majd ugyanezzel a gyors mozdulattal kést húzott elő. A teremtmény ismét támadt, a karja mintha gumiból lett volna, hirtelen többszörösére nyúlt, de ezúttal Wesker résen volt, és egy tigrisbukfenccel oldalra vetődött, kitérve a felé csapódó kar elől. Aztán rohanni kedzdett a lény felé. Ahogy futott, a tárgyak elmosódtak körülötte. Úgy érezte mintha megállna az idő, mintha minden megmerevedne körülötte, és csak ő mozogna. Azóta volt képes erre az őrületes gyorsaságra, mióta William Birkin életmentő csodaszere, a T-antitest X a vérébe került. Hirtelen ott állt, alig fél méterre a szörnytől. Nem tétovázott, lesújott a késsel, és kaszabolni kezdte a lény mellkasát ott, ahol a szívét sejtette. A feltépett gumiszerű húsból vörösesbarna, ragasztószagú folyadék spriccelt mindenfelé. Wesker undorodva törölte le szabad kezével az arcára kenődött, furcsa állagú anyagot. A teremtmény földöntúli hangon felvisított ahogy a hideg acél újra és újra húsába vájt. Végül összeesett, és nem mozdult többé. A férfi kirántotta kését a tetemből, és a nadrágjába törölte. Közben észrevette, hogy kesztyűje – amivel megtörölte az arcát – teljesen tönkrement, a bűzös folyadék hatalmas lyukat égetett rajta. Valamiféle sav lehetett a lény „vérében", és Wesker tisztában volt vele, hogy egy áltagember bőrét csontig szétmarta volna egy ilyen anyag, de számára már a sav is csak olyan volt, mint a víz.

_Szerencsére…_

Visszasétált a kiképző központ udvarának bejáratához és felvette a földről elejtett fegyverét, majd azt ajtót figyelmen kívül hagyva, egyszerűen átlendült a betonkerítésen. Ügyet sem vetve a fertőzött kutyákra, végigsprintelt az udvaron, és a szemközti falat is átugrotta. Egy kisebb telekre érkezett, ahol egy hatalmas, második világháborús tank pihent. Tiisztában volt vele hogy a tank mit próbál elrejteni, de most nem törődött vele, hanem benyitott a kiképző központ garázsába. Itt szintén porosodott néhány katonai jármű, azonkívül egy rakás láda, és mindenféle ócska régiség. Weskert azonban csak egy dolog érdekelte: a titkos felvonó. Első ránézésre egy civilnek biztos nem tűnt volna fel, hogy a díszes ajtó valójában egy liftet rejt. Rátenyerelt a hívógombra, és az ajtó azonnal kitárult, aztán ahogy belépett, rögtön be is csukódott mögötte. A fülkében nem volt vezérlőpanel, a szerelvény teljesen magától indult el felfelé.

Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a dolgok végre simán mennek, ezidáig semmi nem okozott különösebb bonyodalmat számára. Halványan elmosolyodott, és arra gondolt milyen képet vág majd Chris, ha meglátja őt. _Leszámolok vele egyszer és mindenkorra! Aztán nincs más hátra, mint ellopni a hangárból egy gépet, és elrepülni az Antarktiszra, ahol Alexia…_

A gondolatmente megszakadt, amikor felharsant a sziréna, és egy gépies, női hang szólalt meg a lift hangszóróiban.

- Az önmegsemmisítő rendszer aktiválva. Minden személy azonnal evakuáljon!

- A rohadt életbe! – nem akart hinni a fülének. De valójában nem a közelgő robbanás aggasztotta. Azt még megúszná valahogy. Viszont ha valaki aktiválta az önmegsemmisítő rendszert, az egy dolgot jelenett:

_Alfred rájött, hogy mit akarok és most megpróbál megakadályozni! Lehet, hogy őrült a fickó, de nem hülye! Ha elrepül az Antarktiszra, az óriási bonyodalmakat okozhat…Már rég végeznem kellett volna vele!  
_

Átkozta magát, hogy nem gondolt már erre korábban. Tudta hogy Alfred nem beszámítható, na de hogy megsemmisítse a szigetet… Ez eddig fel sem merült benne. De ha most Alfred után megy, elszalasztja Christ.

_Nem, ezt nem engedhetem._

A gyűlölet Chris iránt olyannyira eluralkodott rajta, hogy fontosabbnak érezte a férfi likvidálását a saját küldetésénél. A lift ekkor megállt, és ő elszántan kilépett rajta.

- Wesker! El kell tűnnünk innen! – Ada szaladt felé a barlangfolyosón.

- Nem megyünk sehová – felelte Wesker némi hallgatás után. – Itt a barlangban biztonságos. Nem hagyom ki ezt a találkozást Chrisszel. Szegény fiú, csalódott lesz ha a drága húgát már nem találja itt!

Eszelősen felnevetett, majd kihúzta zsebéből napszemüvegét és a szemére illesztette.

- Öt perc van hátra a robbanásig – közölte a szalagra rögzített, higgadt női hang. Ada megcsóválta a fejét, és leült a hűvös, sziklafal tövében.

Aztán egyből fel is pattant. A földet remegés rázta meg, amit biztos hogy nem a robbanás okozott, hiszen még közel öt percük volt.

- Na ne, már csak ez hiányzott! Úgy látszik tévedtem, ez mégsem biztonságos hely. Gyerünk, mielőtt az a rohadt hernyó ideér!

Alighogy ezt kimondta, pár méterre tőlük a homokos talajt feltúrta egy hatalmas test. Wesker és Ada rohanni kezdett a felvonó felé. Úgy döntöttek, a repülőgéphangárba mennek, addig is legalább felmérik a helyzetet, maradt-e szabad gép, és ha elmúlt a veszély, majd megkeresik Christ.

_Azaz én megkeresem. Ada pedig készenlétben tartja a repülőt._

Alig maradt három percük, hogy fedezékbe vonuljanak…


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil Code: Veronica - X-tension**

3. rész

Ahogy közeledett a börtönhöz, keserves zokogás ütötte meg Ada fülét. Bár még nem találkozott vele azelőtt, tudta hogy nem lehet más, csak a Redfield lány, Chris Redfield húga. A folyosó végén lelassította lépteit, és tovább fülelt. Sejtette, hogy valami borzalmas dolog történt. Gyanúja nem sokkal később beigazolódott, amikor meghallotta Claire kétségbeesett, sírásba csukló kiáltásait.

- Steve... Neeem... Ó istenem miért...

Felsóhajtott. Nem volt ínyére az új megbízás. Élve, vagy holtan, Weskernek szüksége volt Steve-re. Most, hogy a fiú minden bizonnyal halott volt, tudta hogy a feladat jóval könnyebb lesz, de mégis... Valahogy nem szívesen hurcolászott magával hullákat.

_Ó gyerünk már, hullák ide vagy oda, ez a munkád és kész!_

A dolgok sajnos nem úgy alakultak, ahogy eltervezték. A T-Veronica vírust nem sikerült megszerezni, mert Alexia időközben magához tért, még mielőtt az Antarktiszra repültek volna, és ez óriási bonyodalmakat okozott.

_Köszönhető mindez az idióta Alfred Ashfordnak!_

A szigeten még legalább mellettük állt a szerencse. A robbanást átvészelték, és istennek hála, Leon nem tartott Chrisszel. Legalábbis Wesker nem tett róla említést. Ada maga sem tudta miért, de megkönnyebbült, amikor kiderült, hogy Chrisnek sem esett különösebb bántódása, bár biztos volt benne, hogy Wesker nem hagyja ennyiben.

A hibát ott követték el, amikor elrepültek az Antarktiszra, holott már semmi értelme nem volt a dolognak. Wesker mégis fejébe vette, hogy így is megszerzi a vírust, nem számít hogy Alexia felébredt. Természetesen ez teljesen reménytelennek bizonyult. Mint ahogy arra számítani lehetett, Alexia nem volt hajlandó együttműködni és önként vért adni. Így hát nem volt más lehetőség, mint megölni. Wesker azonban túlságosan alábecsülte a nő képességeit, és ez majdnem az életébe került…

Ada már épp rátette a kezét a cellákhoz vezető ajtó kilincsére, amikor egy halk beszélgetésre lett figyelmes. Először nem értette tisztán, így hát megkockáztatta résnyire kinyitni az ajtót.

- Claire, figyelj rám! - hallatszott az aggodalmas férfihang. - Ki kell innen jutnunk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet! Ki tudod nyitni az ajtót belülről?

- Nem… nem tudom!

BAMM. Úgy tűnt valamelyikük megpróbál betörni egy ajtót. A hang többször egymásután megismétlődött, majd ismét a Redfield lány szólalt meg:

- Chris! Kell hogy legyen valahol egy önmegsemmisítő-rendszer. Ha aktiválod, valószínűleg minden ajtó kinyílik!

Adát ennek hallatán elfogta a rémület. Ha a célpont valóban odabent van Claire-rel, nem fog egykönnyen bejutni hozzájuk. De ha megvárja, amíg aktiválódik az önmegsemmisítő-rendszer, nem lesz elég ideje, hogy eljusson a tengeralattjáróhoz. Hacsak…

* * *

Ada az élettelen test mellett térdelt, és szomorúan bámulta a fiatal, csinos arcot. Sok halottat látott már munkája során, de ez…

_Szinte még gyerek volt!_

Gyerek vagy sem, a vírussal kudarcot vallottak, és most itt volt egy újabb lehetőség, Steve vérében. Az utolsó esély, hogy megszerezzék a T-Veronica vírust.

_Avagy T-Alexia, ahogy Wesker elnevezte... _

- Az önmegsemmisítő rendszer aktiválva! Nyolc perc a robbanásig – hallatszott az ellentmondást nem tűrő, gépies hang. – Minden személy azonnal evakuáljon! - A szalagra rögzített felvételt irritáló sziréna harsogta túl.

Ada tudta, hogy nem lesz elég ideje. Márpedig a testet valahogy el kell szállítani a tengeralattjáróig, hogy aztán további kísérleteket folytathassanak rajta. Tudta, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni nyolc perc alatt.

_Talán ha tudna járni a saját lábán, akkor igen, de így..._

Nem volt túl sok lehetősége. Vagy itt hagyja a testet, és feladja a küldetését, vagy…

_Vagy kap egy adagot a T-antitest X-ből!_

Ez a gondolat már egy ideje ott motoszkált a fejében. És most, ahogy peregtek a másodpercek, és a tekintetét képtelen volt levenni a még holtában is szép arcról, egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy ezt kell tennie. Nem számít, hogy ez az utolsó adag gyógyszer. Nem hagyhatja itt a fiút csak így. És nem adhatja fel a küldetést ilyen könnyen.

Az adóvevőhöz nyúlt, és beszélni kezdett.

- Wesker... Akadt egy kis problémám. Steve halott... Nincs elég időm! - Tekintete a fiú hasán tátongó mély sebre siklott. - Be kell adnom neki az ellenszert, ha el akarjuk érni a hajót! Ha szerencsénk van, a vírusban nem fog kárt tenni, de a testet attól még regenerálja.

- Még jó, hogy nem tesz kárt benne - hangzott a válasz. - Hogy is lehetne hatással a T-vírus ellenszere a T-Alexia vírusra? Csinálj amit akarsz Ada, csak siess és hozd a fiút. Nagy terveim vannak még vele... Találkozunk a megbeszélt helyen, miután elintéztem Christ.

A kapcsolat megszakadt. Ada előhúzta zsebéből az apró dobozkát. Egy átlátszó folyadékot tartalmazó üvegfiola, és fecskendő került elő belőle. Ügyelve felszívta a folyadékot az injekciós tűbe, és felkészült hogy beadja a szert. Közelebb húzódott Steve-hez, és egy határozott mozdulattal a fiú szívébe döfte a tűt. Aztán várt.

Alig telt el néhány másodperc, Steve sebe elkezdett összeforrni. Ada lenyűgözve figyelte a jelenséget. Fél perc múlva már csak egy halvány heg maradt, és ezzel egy időben a fiú megmozdult. Ismét lélegzett. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és erőtlen hangon megszólalt.

- Cl...aire?

Ada megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Steve ránézett, és elmosolyodott.

- Claire? - A következő pillanatban azonban lefagyott a mosoly az arcáról. - Ki maga? Hol van Claire... Mi... Mi történt?

- Ne aggódj, Claire biztonságban van, és most már te is – hazudta. Valójában fogalma sem volt Claire hollétéről. Chris Redfield pedig néhány percen belül halott lesz, ha Wesker komolyan gondolta, amit az imént mondott.

- Akkor ezek szerint... Chris tényleg eljött érte! De engem miért hagytak itt? Meg kell... Meg kell találnom őket!

- Öt perc a robbanásig! Minden személy azonnal evakuáljon! – hangzott fel újra a magnóra rögzített szöveg.

- Nincs rá idő. Steve, bíznod kell bennem. A nevem Ada. Útközben elmesélek mindent, de most sietnünk kell! Tessék, vedd fel ezt! – Előhúzott hátizsákjából egy fekete pulóvert, és odaadta a fiúnak, hogy ne kelljen teljesen meztelenül mászkálnia. Steve értetlen arcot vágott, aztán észbe kapott és gyorsan felvette a ruhadarabot.

- Nem értem... Miért hagytak itt?

- Fel tudsz állni? - kérdezte a nő, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.

- Igen, azt hiszem.

Ada kinyújtotta a kezét, és felsegítette a földről a fiút. - Gyere, és próbálj meg lépést tartani!

- Meghaltam igaz? – kérdezte váratlanul Steve, ahogy kiléptek az ajtón. Ada nem tudta erre mit feleljen, végül némi habozás után bólintott.

- Ezek szerint Claire azt hiszi, hogy halott vagyok!

- Sajnálom Steve…

- Maga hozott vissza? Hogyan?

- Ez hosszú történet…

- Miért? Miért segít nekem? Vissza akar vinni ahhoz az őrült nőhöz, aki megfertőzött? - Steve Ada tekintetét kereste, hogy lássa hazudik-e, de a nő nem nézett rá.

- Nem, dehogy!

- Ne nézzen hülyének! Bennem van valamiféle vírus, emlékszem, amikor átalakultam és… majdnem megöltem Claire-t!

- Ne aggódj, biztosíthatlak, hogy nem esik bántódásod, és Claire-t is értesítjük a történtekről – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Miért hinnék magának? Eddig ahányszor megbíztam az emberekben, annak csak rossz vége lett!

- Jelenleg nincs más választásod.

Steve erre nem mondott semmit, csak dühösen meredt maga elé. Ada kihasználva a pillanatnyi csendet, megragadta a fiú karját és futni kezdtek.

* * *

- Ez egy csodálatos nap - mondta Wesker. – Igaz ugyan, hogy Alexiáért jöttem, de most téged is megölhetlek, ami sokkal nagyobb öröm lesz!

- Sajnálom hogy csalódást kell okoznom – válaszolta Chris Redfield – de Alexia halott!

Ez engem már nem érint – felelte a napszemüveges férfi, és ismét felidézte, amit az imént Adától hallott: a fiúval úton vannak a tengeralattjáró felé… ami azt jelentette hogy a T-Veronica vírus immár az övé!

- Én már Steve-vel dolgozom!

Elégedetten figyelte, ahogy Chris arcáról lefagy a gúnyos mosoly, Claire pedig elfehéredik a dühtől.

- Micsoda?

- Steve-vel?

A testében még él a T-Alexia vírus – magyarázta Wesker.

_T-Alexia... Igen, most hogy Alexia annyi év után tökéletesítette, azt hiszem ez a név illeti meg_ e csodás vírust!

– Steve egy kitűnő példány lesz. Talán még visszatérhet a halálból, mint ahogy annak idején én is, és újra láthatja a húgodat…

_Nem is gondolnátok milyen hamar! _

- Te őrült!

- Ne merjen hozzá érni! – Kiáltotta Claire magából kikelve.

- Sajnálom édes szívem! – folytatta Wesker – de már elszállítottuk a testét…

* * *

Steve az egyik ágyon feküdt Ada kabinjában, és unottan bámulta a mennyezetet. Claire-re gondolt, és a Rockfort-szigetre. Élete egyik legborzalmasabb éjszakáját élte át, mégis úgy érezte, most nyert igazán értelmet az élete. Most, hogy megismerte Claire-t. Nem maradt már neki senki más, csak ő. Ekkor már sajnálta, hogy ott a repülőgépen nem csókolta meg. Talán soha többé nem lesz rá lehetősége. Talán soha többé nem látja viszont.

_Nem, az nem lehet. Meg fogom keresni. Megtalálom, bármi áron!_

Odakint egy gépies hang közölte, hogy még egy perc van hátra a robbanásig. Nemsokára valaki lemászott a csapóajtón, és a tengeralattjáró megkezdte a leereszkedést. Steve nem tudta mi vár rá. Nem bízott Adában, a másik emberben pedig még annyira sem. A hajó motorjának egyenletes, monoton zúgása hamarosan álomba ringatta. Claire-ről álmodott…


End file.
